Seguir adelante
by Daia Black
Summary: Un último encuentro en una habitación de hotel


**SUMMARY: S&R: Un último encuentro en una habitación de hotel.**

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, bla, bla, bla. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para escribir sobre ellos.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash.

**SEGUIR ADELANTE**

Remus Lupin entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro. Después de soltar el abrigo sobre una silla dio una vuelta para familiarizarse con el lugar: las cortinas eran rojas y pesadas y apenas dejaban entrar la luz de la farola que había en la calle, justo frente a la ventana. Había un armario empotrado junto a la puerta de entrada y un baño pequeño y no muy limpio. El espejo estaba roto y la bañera era demasiado pequeña para más de uno. También había una mesa de madera, un baúl y una cama con dosel. Con cortinas rojas, como las de la ventana, recogidas en gruesos pliegues en las columnas de madera. No se diferenciaba mucho de cualquier otra habitación de hotel.

Remus se sentó en la cama y acarició la colcha descolorida mientras trataba de recordar cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

Con un suspiro sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y al abrirla encontró una vieja foto: en ella había dos jóvenes sonriendo felices a la cámara, besándose con alegría enamorada cada pocos segundos. Lupin acarició con los dedos el rostro despreocupado del joven de ojos grises y pelo negro.

-Te quiero –murmuró.

Y depositó un beso frágil sobre los labios fugaces de la fotografía.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Remus se apresuró a guardar la fotografía y la cartera en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se reacomodó el jersey, peinó el pelo con sus dedos y abrió.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando lo vio, esperando al otro lado de la puerta: alto, con el pelo moreno enmarcando sus rasgos afilados, mayor que el joven de la foto, pero el mismo tono gris en los ojos, la misma nariz recta y los labios sensuales que tanto había besado y añorado.

-Hola.

Su sonrisa apenas fue un gesto cordial, pero bastó para que Remus notara la sangre fluyendo con rapidez por sus venas.

-Hola, Sirius.

-¿Puedo…?

-Claro, pasa.

El licántropo se apartó y le dejó entrar. Lo observó mientras él avanzaba por la habitación, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el licántropo mientras cerraba la puerta-. No pude encontrar un sitio mejor.

-No importa –Sirius se volvió hacia él y lo observó con detenimiento, desde los zapatos hasta las cicatrices de la cara-. Te veo bien.

-Sí, yo también a ti.

Sirius sonrió complacido y miró a su alrededor mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-¿Dónde…?

-Deja, yo te lo guardo.

Remus se adelantó a recoger su abrigo y Sirius no dejó de observarle mientras buscaba un sitio donde dejarlo. Finalmente lo colocó sobre el suyo, en la única silla de la habitación. Aún no lo había soltado cuando notó unas manos en sus caderas.

-¿Te alegras de verme?

No pudo contener un escalofrío antes de girarse.

-Claro.

El roce de su boca en el cuello fue tan intenso que erizó el vello de su piel. Un poco reticente al principio, Remus entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y cuando Sirius levantó la cabeza lo atrajo hacia él y le besó en la boca, tímidamente al principio.

No era como recordaba: un poco menos intenso, menos Sirius, pero seguía siendo él y Remus no opuso resistencia cuando lo guió hacia la cama y lo dejó caer sobre el colchón. Demasiado rápido, pero no podía ser de otra forma.

Sirius lo miró como pidiendo permiso y el lobo, con la respiración todavía entrecortada, se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa.

Sirius sonrió y apartó sus manos para seguir él con aquel trabajo. Cuando le quitó la prenda de ropa se quedó observándolo un rato, antes de pasar los dedos por sus cicatrices, recorriéndolas con curiosidad. Remus se dejó acariciar, con la respiración entrecortada y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Casi no pudo contener un gemido cuando él se inclinó sobre su pecho y empezó a lamer las viejas heridas.

-Estás lleno de cicatrices –murmuró.

-La guerra –contestó.

Sirius alzó la mirada, un poco preocupado por el tono tan triste con el que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿Estás bien?

Remus asintió con una sonrisa desdibujada.

-Estoy bien, Sirius, es sólo que… te he echado de menos.

Él lo observó un momento en silencio, como si no supiera qué contestar a eso.

-Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada –dijo el licántropo acariciándole el pelo-. Pero por favor, no pares, necesito que lo hagas ahora, te necesito dentro.

Sirius se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarse. Remus apartó la vista cuando vio que el tatuaje de su pecho había desaparecido, que las runas que marcaron su vida en el infierno ya no estaban allí.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

-¿No hay preferencias?

-No. Sólo… ¿te importa morderme?

Sirius se detuvo a punto de quitarse la camiseta negra de tirantes.

-¿Morderte?

-Sí –Remus contuvo la respiración un momento, temeroso de haberle pedido demasiado-. ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Por favor?

-No sabía que te gustara eso.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas daño –aclaró-, sólo que me muerdas.

-Vale, tú decides –se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y al hacerlo su pelo quedó revuelto-. ¿Dónde?

Remus ladeó un poco la cabeza, dejando expuesto el cuello, cerca del hombro izquierdo

-¿Tienes complejo de vampiro?

Sirius mostró una mueca divertida, pero obedeció enseguida y Remus tuvo que contener el gemido a punto de escapar de sus labios cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre la vieja herida, en el mismo sitio en el que Sirius le había besado y mordido por primera vez, donde la dentellada del lobo había dejado escrito su destino. La primera vez que Sirius le mordió ahí sus rodillas flaquearon y no le quedó otra opción que rogarle que le hiciera lo que quisiera, que le follara de arriba abajo. El recuerdo de aquel momento fue tan intenso que Remus se dejó arrastrar por él.

-Fóllame –suplicó.

Sirius se separó y lo miró un poco intrigado.

-¿Tanto te gusta que te muerdan ahí?

Remus alzó las manos y cogiéndolo de la cabeza lo acercó a él.

-Sabes que me vuelve loco –murmuró antes de besarle.

Fue un poco más violento y rápido y por mucho que se esforzara en recuperarlos faltaron todos esos detalles que lo hacían perfecto. No hubo besos en su abdomen mientras lo penetraba, ni gritó su nombre cuando al fin el orgasmo le hizo perder el control. Tampoco lamió sus cicatrices ni le dio ese beso cariñoso y casi transparente en la nariz que siempre estaba ahí cuando acababan. Pero eran sus ojos, y su pelo negro cayendo sobre su rostro cubierto de sudor, y Remus se vino enseguida, manchando su estómago entre gemidos con sabor a lágrimas.

Cuando acabó, Sirius salió de él y se tumbó a su lado.

-Vaya –murmuró-. No ha estado nada mal.

Remus sonrió, pero el nudo en la garganta hizo que su gesto fuera poco convincente. Sin embargo, Sirius no se dio cuenta, estaba ocupado tratando de alcanzar sus pantalones, que yacían hechos un ovillo en el suelo. Cuando se incorporó tenía un paquete de tabaco en la mano.

-¿Te importa si fumo?

Negó con la cabeza y al momento el aroma del tabaco inundó la pequeña habitación. Remus permaneció tumbado sobre la cama, desnudo, con las manos sobre su vientre, mientras el cigarro se consumía lentamente entre los labios del moreno. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que no le abrazara y le acariciara la espalda como solía hacer por lo que al final las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Era consciente de que no podía pedir más, que era todo lo que él le podía ofrecer, pero aún así la tristeza era aún más intensa que cuando entró en aquella habitación. Entonces tenía la certeza de lo que iba a pasar, la diferencia era que ahora todo había acabado y era el momento del arrepentimiento.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

La voz de Sirius lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí –murmuró.

El cigarrillo se había consumido por completo. Sirius se incorporó sobre un brazo y colocando la cabeza sobre su mano lo observó.

-No te conozco mucho, pero pareces un buen tío, ¿por qué haces esto?

-No lo entenderías –murmuró.

-Bueno… es bastante atractivo, es cierto, pero no creo que ésa sea razón para…

-No es sólo por eso –interrumpió Remus mirándole a los ojos-. Yo le quería. Y él a mí.

Sirius bufó, a punto de soltar una carcajada. Pero se contuvo en el último momento al ver la expresión triste de su rostro.

-Nos queríamos –repitió Remus con firmeza.

-El amor es sólo un cuento para niñas.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, seguro de que no lo entendería. Nadie lo entendía. No entendían que lo que había entre ellos era tan intenso que nada más importaba. Que sin él estaba perdido, como aquella vez en el bosque, la noche que la luna le mordió. No podían entender que se necesitaban, que se amaban hasta tal punto que nada más importaba, que habían llegado al extremo de que nada podría separarles. Ni siquiera la muerte.

-Éramos como una sola persona. Nos complementábamos tan bien que cuando no estábamos juntos me sentía incompleto. Supongo que a él le pasaba igual.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se marchó.

Sirius lo miró un rato en silencio.

-¿Murió?

Remus se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra.

-NO –negó con firmeza.

-Pero entonces –dijo sorprendido-, si tanto os queríais por qué…

-Se lo llevaron –murmuró con un hilo de voz-. Lo apartaron de mi lado, otra vez –lo miró-. Y duele tanto que no sé cómo soportarlo. Puedes sobreponerte de una primera pérdida, pero es imposible recuperarse una segunda vez.

-¿Por eso recurres a esto? ¿Tanto le necesitas?

-Sí.

-Sabes que no es la solución.

-Lo sé. Pero necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo. Aunque sólo sea una ilusión.

Sirius se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios. Un beso lento y suave, lleno de cariño y de comprensión. Y Remus se dejó besar, como aquella vez en Hogwarts hacía ya tanto tiempo. Despacio, sin prisas, con la mano enterrada en su nuca y el corazón acelerado.

Sirius se apartó y acarició con delicadeza la cicatriz que cruzaba su cara y moría entre sus labios.

-No deberías dejar que algo así te hunda.

Remus tragó saliva.

-No sé cómo evitarlo.

-Él no querría verte así.

Remus se tapó los ojos con un brazo lleno de viejas heridas, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas y la desesperación.

-Es tan difícil –protestó, tratando de sonreír.

Sirius retiró su brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedo ni imaginar lo que debe ser perder a alguien que lo significa todo para ti. Yo nunca he tenido eso –admitió-. Me limito a tomar una poción para adquirir el físico de aquellos que no pueden satisfacer sus deseos más oscuros. Normalmente son mujeres que piden un doble de algún actor famoso del que han conseguido un mechón de pelo o las huellas de unos labios en un vaso de cristal. Pero tú…

Remus giró la cabeza para no mirarle.

-Déjalo. No quiero hablar de eso. No quiero que me recuerdes que no eres él.

Hacía un par de meses Remus había encontrado algunos cabellos de Sirius enredados en uno de sus peines. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, que la Prostitución Personalizada era un delito perseguido por la ley mágica y castigado severamente, pero no pudo resistirse.

No había sido fácil dar con la persona adecuada y cuando lo hizo tuvo que cumplimentar un montón de trámites antes de conseguir lo que buscaba. Firmó varias declaraciones juradas, permitió que lo investigaran para demostrar que no era ningún agente camuflado del Ministerio y se sometió a varias humillaciones sólo para conseguir aquel servicio. Había pagado para que un extraño tomara una poción y se hiciera pasar por Sirius.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era el chico que ahora ocupaba el rostro y el cuerpo de su amante. Se habían visto varias veces, pero hasta esa noche no habían intercambiado más que un par de palabras y algunos gemidos desesperados. Todo se limitaba a eso: un saludo, un poco de sexo y algo de dinero. Mucho dinero. Desde luego no era como estar con él de verdad, pero sin duda era más de lo que podía conseguir estando solo. Lo echaba tanto de menos que había recurrido a algo de lo que siempre había renegado. Había traicionado sus propios principios por recuperar unos instantes de felicidad.

¿Felicidad?

Se levantó y rebuscó entre su ropa hasta dar con la cartera. Sacó un fajo de billetes y los tendió al hombre que esperaba en su cama sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-Puedes contarlo, está todo.

Sirius (o más bien la persona que ocupaba su cuerpo) se quedó mirando el dinero sin cogerlo.

-Aún no es la hora.

-No hace falta que te quedes –replicó Remus un poco exasperado-. Ya he conseguido lo que quería.

Se sentía vulnerable y no quería volver a caer en la desesperación.

-Márchate.

Sirius apretó los labios y cogió el dinero.

Era prácticamente todo lo que le quedaba al licántropo, aunque a Remus eso no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo mínimos. Desde su primer encuentro había ido ahorrando todo el dinero para volver a verlo una vez más. Una detrás de otra. Había conseguido un trabajo que le permitía pagar un elevado alquiler por un mísero piso de las afueras, pero no se permitía ningún capricho: su ropa estaba remendada, comía lo necesario y sólo de vez en cuando compraba una buena botella de whisky para ahogar recuerdos y nostalgias. El resto lo gastaba en aquel extraño que se vestía con la piel de Sirius y que le hacía recuperar un atisbo de su juventud perdida.

Siempre se decía que sería la última vez: al final lo olvidaría, aprendería a sobrevivir sin él. Volvería a aquel pueblecito del sur, a su vieja casa de madera en los lindes del bosque. Una casa con un sótano enorme lleno de cadenas y malos recuerdos. Pero siempre acababa cayendo. Una y otra vez. En los brazos que tanto le recordaban a los días más felices de su vida.

-Quiero quedarme.

Remus alzó los ojos y al mirarlo su corazón saltó. Era tan parecido a él que se sentía incapaz de soportarlo. Nunca se había sabido resistir a él, así que no pudo negarse cuando con un gesto de su mano lo invitó a tumbarse a su lado.

-Háblame de él –murmuró.

No habían hablado. Nunca. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es obvio que llevas esto en silencio, que no le has dicho a nadie lo que sufres por su pérdida y necesitas hablarlo. Necesitas que alguien te escuche, que alguien sepa lo mal que lo estás pasando, y mi próximo cliente no me espera hasta mañana.

Remus bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-A nadie parece importarle –murmuró-. Se marchó y parece que todos se han olvidado de él. Lo lloraron al principio, pero nadie le llora ya.

-Sólo tú.

-Intento contenerme. Y lo consigo la mayoría de las veces, más a menudo de lo que esperaba. Pero está ahí todo el tiempo.

-No tienes que olvidarlo.

-No. Necesito recordarle, pero no puedo hablar de él con nadie.

-Puedes hablar conmigo.

-Tú no sabes cómo era.

Sirius alargó una mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Remus suspiró. Tardó tanto en hablar que parecía que ya había decidido no hacerlo.

-Era muy presumido. Y un gamberro incorregible –su sonrisa rivalizaba con las lágrimas que trataba de contener-. Nos conocimos con once años pero no supe que estaba enamorado de él hasta los quince… Merlín, hace tanto tiempo.

La conversación se alargó hasta la madrugada. Remus se desahogó contando toda su historia: recordó su primer beso y los primeros orgasmos temblorosos y llenos de suspiros, su primera pelea como pareja, cómo habían sobrevivido separados a la posguerra y aquel reencuentro fugaz doce años más tarde, después de echarle la culpa por un pecado que no había cometido. También le contó aquellos encuentros a escondidas, en los lugares más inverosímiles, y aquella última batalla juntos, en el Ministerio…, cuando él desapareció y se quebró el mundo.

_Le quería tanto…_

Sirius le escuchó en silencio, sonriendo de vez en cuando, atento a sus gestos y a sus palabras, y cuando acabó volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez de forma más tranquila, saciándose de besos y de caricias. Sirius se quedó dormido abrazado a él, pero Remus no consiguió dormir. Sentía a Sirius más vivo que nunca, en carne viva. Al hablar de él había despertado los fantasmas de sus recuerdos y ahora no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a enterrarlos.

Suspiró mientras se giraba hacia él para observarlo una vez más: las largas pestañas sobre sus ojos grises, ahora cerrados, el suave cabello enmarcando sus rasgos de héroe griego.

-Te quiero –murmuró.

Y rozó sus labios entreabiertos con un tierno beso.

Cuando Nathan despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Hacía frío y la colcha no abrigaba demasiado. Giró sobre la cama como un gato y entonces recordó la conversación de la noche anterior con su cliente y se sobresaltó ligeramente.

-¿Remus?

Nadie contestó. La habitación parecía vacía. Se puso en pie y vio que la ropa del otro hombre había desaparecido. Al final Remus le había abierto su corazón y le había explicado una historia cargada de melancolía y desesperación. Se suponía que él no podía sentir nada por sus clientes, que debía limitarse a hacer su trabajo y punto: todo se reducía a ofrecer sexo a cambio de dinero.

Pero él era diferente, lo supo desde el principio. La primera vez que lo vio sus ojos dorados mostraban una tristeza que partía el alma. No hablaron mucho, pero fue la primera vez que sintió algo al acostarse con alguien. La primera vez que alguien le transmitía algo debajo de todo el sudor y los jadeos de los encuentros furtivos. Lo cierto era que, a su pesar, le había tomado cariño.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada –murmuró.

Entró en el baño y se dio una ducha. Luego volvió al dormitorio y se vistió. Al coger su abrigo, una hoja de papel doblada cayó del bolsillo. Intrigado, recogió la nota del suelo y la leyó:

_Sirius, o quien seas:_

_Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que algo así termine conmigo. Voy a reponerme, o al menos voy a intentarlo._

_No volveremos a vernos, así que déjame desearte suerte._

_Gracias por escuchar, fuiste de gran ayuda para esta alma perdida._

Nathan dobló la hoja y la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo con una sonrisa.

Dos semanas después se cruzaron por la calle. Iba junto a una joven de pelo rosa que no paraba de hablar. Su rostro parecía aún más pálido a la luz del día y sus ojos eran más luminosos. Pasaron muy cerca y tuvo el impulso de saludarle, de preguntarle qué tal le iba. Pero él no le habría reconocido y en cualquier caso estaba seguro de que no deseaba volver a recordar.

Nathan agachó la cabeza y cuando se cruzaron susurró una sola palabra. No pretendía que él la oyera, pero no sabía que Remus era en realidad un licántropo y sus sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados que los de la mayoría.

Remus se detuvo y se giró. Reconoció el abrigo e incluso el olor. Pero Nathan aparentó no haberlo reconocido y no se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Tonks se giró al ver que se había detenido. Él seguía mirando al joven que se alejaba por la calle, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo-. ¿Le conoces?

Remus asintió.

-Un poco.

-¿Y por qué no le saludas?

Él negó con la cabeza y escondió una sonrisa antes de agarrarla suavemente del brazo.

-Es mejor así. ¿Nos vamos?

Tonks asintió, complacida con aquel gesto, y siguió caminando sin dejar de hablar.

Pero Remus no la escuchaba. Su sonrisa no se debía a ella, sino a él, a aquella palabra susurrada en el viento.

_Suerte._

Iba a intentarlo. Seguiría adelante sin él. Y cuando no pudiera más… bueno, entonces ya vería.

_**FIN**_


End file.
